


Arms Tonite

by i_need_some_sleep



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Songfic, minor description of blood, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_need_some_sleep/pseuds/i_need_some_sleep
Summary: Angel doesn't come back during an extermination. Alastor tasks him self on finding him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Arms Tonite

**Author's Note:**

> Song used [Arms Tonite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0xdQ8ES9fc)  
> This was fueled by my love of Mother Mother.

“Alastor! You can’t just go out in the middle of an extermination!” Charlie said as she tried to grab his sleeve and immediately regretted it. Alastor turned around and his static crescendoed and she met his radio dial eyes. 

_I fell in your arms tonight_

She immediately backed away. “Don’t.touch.me” he said his voice muddled with static. Fear was starting to be visible on Charlie’s face. He ignored her warning and stomped towards the door and opened and slammed it with a booming bang. Angel hadn’t returned and it was the middle of an extermination. He was _going_ to find him no matter what. 

_I fell hard in your arms tonight_

So, he sent out his shadows to look all over Pentagram City. He headed to the first and most obvious spot, the porn studio. Oh, how he dreaded that place. Just thinking about it made him gag. 

_It was nice_

He melted into the shadows and made his way to the studio. The moment he arrived he stormed through the lobby doors. He spotted the receptionist and made his way over to her. “Where is Valentino?” the receptionist’s face paled and she immediately fumbled to get to the phone “U-uh s-sir, the Radio Demon is here.” Alastor’s ears twitched as he tried to listen to the voice on the other line. “Oh fuck. I’m coming”. ‘Such crass language’ he thought. The receptionist put the phone down and tried but failed to make eye contact with him “H-he is making his way here”. Alastor tapped his foot on the ground as he waited. His smile almost looked like a scowl. 

_I died in your arms tonight_

“Ah! The Radio Demon! Pleasure to meet you”. Valentino made his way to him visibly towering him in height. “Valentino.” Alastor said sternly. “Have you seen Angel Dust today?”. “Oh, Angie? He wasn’t supposed to work today due to the extermination. Can’t have my biggest cash cow dying.” He sent a wink to Alastor and he rolled his eyes in response. 

_I slipped through into the afterlife. It was nice_

Alastor was barely able to maintain his smile. “And you haven’t heard from him?”. “Nope, zero, nada. Why, is something wrong?” he asked “It’s none of your concern. Have a nice day”. And with that he exited the studio, having another location in mind. He melted into the shadows once more and made his way there. 

_I lost sight in your arms tonight. White light in your arms tonight._

He knocked on the apartment door. The screams from the ongoing extermination filling the halls. “Who the fuck is at tha door?”. “It’s Alastor, dear”. “Oh Alasta, sweetie, come in”. He could hear her footsteps as she made her way to the door. 

_It was nice_

Once the door was opened he was met with a very pink spider demon that looked a lot like Angel. “What are ya doin’ here durin’ an extermination?” Alastor barely held back a frown at the thought. Where could his Angel be? “Well, I was wondering if you’ve seen or heard from Angel. You see, he left last night and hasn’t made it back.” Molly’s face changed to one of distraught “You mean h-he didn't come back?” the despair in her voice was extremely noticeable “No, that is why I came to you”. If her face could pale anymore she’d look like a ghost. “You’re gonna find im’ r-right?”. 

_And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute._

His smile became small at the thought of never finding Angel. “I _promise_ I will, dear”. Molly hugged him tightly and through her sobs was able to a muter a “Thank you”. He awkwardly returned the hug not being one for physical attention. “No problem!” he said as he softly pushed her off and made his way to the door. “I shall be off. I have an Angel to find don’t I?”. “And remember, you’re never fully dressed without a smile!” he said as he pointed at his smile for reference. 

_That I died right inside your arms tonight_

She mustered a small smile and waved at him. With that he left the apartment and closed the door behind him, snapping his fingers to lock it again. He was running out of places to look and anxiety was slowly creeping up on him. Where could he be?! 

_That I'm fine even after I have died. Because it was in your arms I died_

Right as he wondered that one of his shadows appeared in front of him. “Did you find him?” the shadow nodded and beckoned to follow them. He melted into the shadows once more and followed it. 

_I cry in the afterlife. I cry hard because I have died and you’re alive._

When he arrived the sight that welcomed him caused his heart stop and his smile to fall. Angel was slumped up against the wall of an alleyway clutching a wound. “A-angel, dear. Are you alright, cher?” Angel looked up and winced “I tried to fight them but I couldn’t do it” tears were forming in Angel’s eyes. “What do you mean by ‘them’” Alastor’s voice wavered and his face paled once he came to realisation.

_I try hard to escape afterlife. I try hard to get back inside your arms alive._

He ran towards Angel and placed him in his lap as he wrapped his arms around him. “N-no you’re going to be alright. A-and I’m gonna take you back to the hotel and-” Angel’s voice stopped him. “Al, hey, it’s alright. You know there’s no coming back from an Angel spear.” Angel reached up and caressed his face, wiping away some tears. “But Angel, I can try to heal you. Y-you can’t die on me, mon ange.”

_And hey, you, don’t you think it’s kinda cute. That I try to escape the afterlife. That I try to get back in your arms alive_

“Al, I know yer and all powerful demon, but, this is angel blade. I-I don’t think ya can heal it”. Angel’s eyes were filled with fear and sadness. Alastor placed his hand on top of Angel’s and leaned into his touch. 

_That I died in your arms. That I fell hard in your arms._

Alastor could hear Angel’s heart struggling to beat due to his sensitive hearing. He grabbed Angel’s hand and placed a kiss on the ring located next to his pinky finger. “Mon ange, tu es parfait. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. S'il te plait ne me quitte pas.” . He said as more tears fell from his eyes. “Anche io ti amo, mi dispiace.” 

_Suicide in your arms._ Angel inhaled a raspy breath and tried to look up at Alastor. With a grunt he raised himself and managed to reach Alastor’s lips. The kiss was filled with longing and sadness. Filled with fear that this might be the last one they ever shared. Once they finished Angel leaned his forehead against Alastor’s. “I-I’m sorry bambi, I should’ve just come straight home but my stupid ass went to get you a gift. I forgot that the extermination was today and it took me by surprise”. 

_And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute. That I died right inside your arms tonight. That I'm fine even after I have died. That I try to escape the afterlife_

A small whimper escaped Alastor’s lips after Angel told him the reason as to why he never made it back. “Angel, do you know how much I love you? You really didn’t have to get me a gift. Your love is enough.” A small laugh escaped Angel’s lips “You sappy fuck.” Alastor managed a small smile at the comment.  


_That I died in your arms that night. That I try to get back in your arms alive._

Angel started a fit of coughs, some splattering blood all over his already bloodied suit jacket. Alastor held him tighter, afraid to let go, afraid that Angel was going to die at any moment. He started combing his fingers through Angel’s fur, the soft and white fur brought a sort of calming sensation to him. Angel leaned in to the touch which made his heart flutter. Silent tears escaping his eyes as he glided his hand through the fur.

_I fell in your arms tonight. I died in your arms tonight. White light in your arms tonight_

“H-hey, Al?” “Yes, Angel?” “I love you.” and with that Angel took his last breath.

_I fell in your arms tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> Mon ange, tu es parfait. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. S'il te plait ne me quitte pas (My angel, you are perfect. I love you with all my heart. Please don't leave me.)  
> Anche io ti amo, mi dispiace.(I love you too, I'm sorry)
> 
> This took a lot longer than I thought to write and I literally kept going back and changing stuff.


End file.
